


Don't Be Stupid

by thesunflowermachine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowermachine/pseuds/thesunflowermachine
Summary: Short one-shot. Arya and Gendry stop at a motel while on the run from the Lannisters.





	Don't Be Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited and reposted after I took it down a few years ago. Hope y'all like it. Feedback is welcome and sends me into a tizzy. Thanks for reading.

A year ago, she thought she’d be starting her second year of university in King’s Landing. But things changed. Now she was on the run. The Lannisters killed her father and they meant to kill her as well. Arya looked at Gendry from the corner of her eye. Out of the shower, she was finally clean and dressed in the pajamas that she'd bought at that cheap outlet store they went to before settling into this new motel for the night. Gendry, on the other hand, was shirtless and wearing some old flannel bottoms he already had stowed in the trunk of his car. He was standing in the bathroom across from the room's bed where Arya was sitting. He just washed his face over the sink and was brushing his teeth, but Arya noticed he kept his beard away from the disposable razor he bought at a gas station on the road.

Though she didn't want to notice any further, lest she be caught, Arya couldn't help but let her eyes gaze at his arms, his chest, and, well, everything else.

Gendry was strong. His arms were large, muscled from what she gathered was his weight lifting and the construction jobs before he ended up with the outlaws ordered to hide her from the Lannisters. He also had tattoos there, of all sorts of things from a raging bull to cars and a hammer and a fantasy thing she knew to be a Weirwood tree. Those figures were on his back and chest as well.

Gazing upon all these markings, Arya felt stupidly faint, but that didn't stop her from measuring Gendry further. She looked at his face, which was intently focused on his reflection in the mirror, and thought that she'd like to give his hard, bearded jaw a kiss.

_Don't be stupid. You've never even kissed anyone. And he's old enough to be Robb or Jon's age._

Her gaze only lingered on him to watch as he failed to finger through his shaggy black hair. Before he could catch her staring at him, Arya lifted the soft, worn bed covers so she could slip inside.

 

“Don't mind me sleeping here?” She heard Gendry say when the bathroom lights turned off.

 

“No. I don't see why I have to keep saying that when I've told you about a million times already,” Arya said as she felt the bed cover get tugged.

 

He snorted. “You've only told me this week that I didn't have to sleep on the floor.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

When Arya felt his warmth lie down next to her, she felt a sudden shiver go up her back.

 

“Did you turn on the heater?” Gendry asked.

 

Arya was determined not to look back at him. “It's broken. The girl at the desk told me so. Why do you think this room was so cheap?”

 

He snorted again. “Because I paid for this shit in cash.”

 

Arya didn't say anything to that. Instead, she just pulled into her portion of the cover tighter. She tried to make herself feel warmer, but it wasn't working. The night's chill even shiver for reasons that had nothing to do with Gendry and her cheeks were tingling.

 

“'Ey come here,” Gendry muttered in that gruff voice of his. Before Arya could ask what he meant, she felt his strong arm pulling her into him.

 

“What's this?”

 

“My arm.”

“Obviously. I mean, what are you doing to me?”

 

“It's cold and I want to get warmer. Don't you?”

 

“Yes, but---”

 

He cut her off. “The heater's broken. We'll just have to do this for the night. You're making this more awkward than it has to be,” Gendry said with a tone of finality.

 

In the few weeks that they'd known each other, Arya discovered how stubborn Gendry could be. She could fight him on this, tell him to go sleep back on the floor, but Arya wasn't sure if she wanted to do either of those things.

 

For once, she kept her mouth shut with him. He didn't say anything more, and Arya appreciated that. She let herself enjoy the warmth of his arm against her waist, the feel of chest against her, and his scent---that mix of cologne, deodorant, and something smoky like tobacco. Probably from those cigarettes he kept in his car.

_He's a man_ , Arya thought. She felt silly even thinking that. Of course, he was a man. She already knew that. But now, now she felt that fact against her, wrapped around her waist.

Her imagination started going to the place it had been before Gendry finished up in the bathroom. Images of the two of them kissing, touching, and fucking came to her mind. Arya might have been and a 19-year-old virgin, but she knew how things worked. The more she thought on these things, the warmer she felt, so she began to rub her thighs together in effort to make these thoughts go away. Normally, she would have just fingered herself but Gendry was right next to her so that couldn't be helped. Arya tried to be slow and so subtle that he wouldn't notice, but then she felt Gendry's hand slipped moved from her waist and stopped on her abdomen, right above her pajama bottoms.

 

“What're you doing?” he asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

 

Arya would admit to nothing. “I’m not doing anything.”

 

“Yes, you are. You were rubbing your ass against me.” Arya was horrified.

 

That broke her from his embrace. She sat up on the bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand. When she looked at him, his face was flushed. He looked embarrassed on account of the deep flush that overtook his face. Arya wouldn't have taken him for the type to blush.

 

Gendry repeated himself. “What were you doing?”

 

“I already told you I wasn't doing anything.”

 

His eyes narrowed. “Liar.”

 

“What does it matter? You won't help me.”

 

That made him snort. “Won't help you? God damn it, Arya. I only left the gang I was in to help you get home. What the fuck wouldn't I help you with?”

 

Arya bit her lip and waited after a few minutes of thinking before she finally decided on the truth. “Do you really want to know?”

 

“Yes,” he sighed.

 

Feeling a flush burn her cheeks and neck, Arya started despite her better intuition, “We haven't had much alone time this whole trip.”

 

She saw him nod his head. “And?”

 

“So, I've been feeling frustrated. Since you're here I couldn't use my fingers down there so I thought that rubbing alone would be enough. Sorry you had to feel that.”

 

He blinked at her. “Don't be sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said don't be sorry. I didn't mind, I only got surprised that's all.”


End file.
